


You Look Mighty Good To Me

by librapinof



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Mike wants to show Pete how much he enjoys him, after seeing how much Pete enjoys his songs





	You Look Mighty Good To Me

"Alright fellas, we're done for today!" the owner of the rainbow room called as they finished taping "Love is Only Sleeping"

About damn time, too Mike thought to himself as he set his guitar in its case so he could carry his equipment out with the boys. He craned his neck around, looking for the blonde boy who had been torturing him through the whole romp, but as he turned, the peppy blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Mick, need help with those?" Mike called to Micky, offering to take the drums to the Monkeemobile as a distraction.

"Please, thanks!" the carpet-poncho clad boy replied, a bright smile across his face.

The two boys worked in silence for the half-hour it took them to load the drums, and then the guitars and auxiliary stuff into the Monkeemobile.

"Hey, you've seen Pete?" Mike asked as leaned against the long car once they finished.

"Hey yeah! He said he was gonna walk home to the Pad for some fresh air. He had this wicked grin on his face when he left, though, so I think he's meeting someone" Micky said, pulling the poncho off to toss in the trunk, shaking his curly mop of hair out.

You'd never believe who, Mike thought before replying, "Groovy, thanks Mick. You and Davy were headed to The Groove, weren't you?"

"Yeah, Davy's already down there and I was about to walk. Wanna join us so you're not home alone?" Mick asked back, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Rain-check, bud" Mike replied, "I got some stuff to work on in the Pad, you guys go have fun, I won't be lonely"

"Have fun!" Micky called before starting to walk off, nearly running as he took off for The Groove.

Oh I will, Mike thought before hopping into the Monkeemobile, following the usual route he knew all too well to the Pad.

~*~*~

"Shotgun, where you at?" Mike called, the grin on his face obvious in his voice as he walked into the Pad.

"Hmm?" Peter answered, just walking out of the bathroom, nothing more than a towel wrapped around his slender waist.

Mike scanned the slightly smaller boy up and down before stepping up to him.  
"You knew exactly what you were doing earlier, naughty little boy," he purred, wrapping his arm around Pete, his hand reaching down to cup his nearly bare ass.

"I don't know what you mean" Peter squeaked, batting his eyelashes innocently as he looked up into Mike's eyes.

"The way you moved with that bass of yours. The bumping and grinding" he purred in Peter's ear, his voice soft and breath heavy as he leaned in close, "and those tight, revealing white pants of yours, mmhmm" he trailed off, his free hand pulling at the towel, letting it drop around Peter's ankles.

"I just wanted to show you how much I enjoy your music" Peter whispered back, a soft gasp escaping his lips as the cool air rushed his slowly swelling member.

"Well, how about I return the favor by showing you how much I enjoy you?" Mike asked, his voice low and dripping with lust as he felt his already tight pants growing tighter by the moment.

"Please, Michael" Pete nearly moaned, his voice dripping with lust as he leaned into the tall Texan.

Mike nodded before grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him to the bedroom, knowing this time he wanted to be gentle and caress Peter this time rather than the powerful, explosive way he usually went after Peter.

Peter followed along eagerly, shutting the door behind him by leaning on it, half posing as he waited for Mike's next move.

Before Peter could think, Mike's lips were on his, kissing the blonde boy tenderly at first, but giving away more and more of his need with each moment.

Peter brought his hands to Mike's shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and pushing it off the lanky man, his hands exploring the now bare torso as if it were his first time, making long smooth passes up his sides, his hands coming up to Mike's bare nipples, gently tweaking them between his calloused fingers.

Mike gasped into Peter's mouth as the sensation, his pants painfully tight as his cock grew fully hard under Peters touch. Mike pulled away from Peter gently, knowing if he let it go much longer he wouldn't be able to stay gentle with Peter.

"Bed, now" Mike commanded, his voice soft but his tone with gentle authority. Peter quickly obliged as he watched Mike's hands reach down to his own pants, undoing them and pushing them, along with his boxers, down to step out of them as he met Peter on the bed.

Mike stood at the end of the bed for a moment, appreciating the beauty just under him. Peter's skin glowing from his golden tan, his bangs just covering his wide, lust filled eyes as he laid out on his back, and the part that really caught his eye - Peter's fully erect cock just waiting for Mike to give it attention.

Mike looked for a moment longer before kneeling on the bed in between Peter's legs, Peter's eyes never leaving Mike's painfully hard cock, his lip bitten as he stared with lust and desire.

"Please Michael, I want you in me" Peter begged softly, reaching over to the jar of Vaseline in his bedside table for occasions like these.

Mike accepted the jar, taking out a hearty amount to rub over himself, a small moan escaping his lips as he slowly stroked up and down, making a show out of it for Peter, throwing his head back as he let out a second moan.

Peter lifted his hips, wrapping his legs around Mike's hips, silently bringing Mike's focus back, reminding him he needed attention too. Mike winked to Peter before wrapping his arms under Peter's thighs, holding the older boy up as he lined up with the pink, puckered entrance, slowly pushing his impressive length into Peter.

"It's been a while" Peter hissed through clenched teeth as Mike gently pushed all of himself in. After a long moment his body finally relaxed, small moan escaping his lips as he nodded to Mike, telling him he was ready to proceed.

Mike obliged, pulling back till he was nearly out of Peter before slamming back in, angled just right to brush that magic spot in Peter that he knew would sent him writhing, and that it did. Peter moaned and squirmed under Mike, his breath getting caught in his throat as Mike did it again, Peter moaning louder as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Mike then began fast rhythm through Peter, grunting and moaning incoherent nothings as he pistoned through Peter, "God Pete, you feel so good" he gasped out.

"Please Michael... more... please..." he begged, his fingers digging into Mike's forearms as he held on.

"Little slut just can't get enough, can you?" Mike challenged, bringing one hand up and wrapping his lanky fingers around Peter's cock, giving it the attention it deserved, pumping with a rhythm matching his hips.

"Yes, yes Michael more" he begged in response, his brain foggy and incoherent as he was needy for everything Mike could give, his body writhing under Mike as every pump and every stroke pulled him farther and farther from reality.

Mike quickened his pace, giving his all to Pete as his hips smacked into Peter's thighs with every push, the room soon filled with the sounds of their moans, gasps, and skin hitting skin as Mike pistoned in and out of Peter, making sure his angle was right to brush against Peter's prostate with every push.

Peter's fingers tightened around Mike's arms, holding on tight to the lanky man as he felt himself coming unraveled, his body tightening as he felt a powerful ending to the powerful passion on its way.

"Come on, babe, come for me" Mike purred, loud moans escaping his lips as he felt his balls tighten, knowing that his own ending was coming near.

Peter nodded as he let go, his vision shooting white as he came hard, his body jerking as his torso was quickly covered with the white, hot liquid that sprayed out from his now softening cock.

"Ohh... godd..." Mike moaned loud as Peter clenched around him, just enough to push him over the edge. Three pumps later he had fully spent himself inside Peter, pulling out with a moan as he nearly collapsed next to Peter.

Peter whimpered at the sudden empty feeling, his breathing still hard and heavy as he came down from the high.

"God, I love you" Peter whispered gently as he curled up into Mike's side, his arm draping against the lanky torso.

"I love you too" Mike replied softly, his long arms wrapping around the now-fragile looking blonde.

"I thought you were gonna give a punishment fuck, but that was just - wow" Peter whispered once his breathing was normal, watching his hand as he drew lazy patterns on Mike's chest.

"I wanted to show you how much I enjoy you, remember?" Mike chuckled softly, gently squeezing Peter.

"I should encourage you more often then," Pete chuckled, looking up to kiss Mike's jaw softly.

"God, you're silly" Mike laughed before yawning wide.

"Well, you're the one that does this to me" Peter purred before falling asleep curled up to Mike.

Lord am I glad I have that power over you Mike thought as he gazed at the innocent looking boy, asleep in his arms before he himself fell asleep, holding the slightly smaller boy tight to him.


End file.
